


Under the Stars of Sandy Shores

by Khz1284



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khz1284/pseuds/Khz1284
Summary: Happened sometime after Ending C. Michael pours his heart out to Trevor.





	Under the Stars of Sandy Shores

It was a chill evening, and the heat had finally left Sandy Shores. Michael and Trevor were sitting by Trevor’s trailer, drinking beer. Michael was wearing his leather jacket and jeans, and Trevor was wearing his pink dress with a denim jacket. Trevor was looking at the sunset, and Michael was looking at him. After a while, Trevor looks back at Michael, and their eyes meet.

“What the fuck are you staring at me for? You wanna fuck or something?”

Michael chuckles and lowers his head.

“Nothing. Just haven’t really looked at you for a while.”

Trevor’s breath hitched while his whole body went still for a second, then he got really angry.

“Fuck you! You always do this, playing games with me like this!” Then he looked away. “I fucking hate you.” He says quietly.

“What the… What?”

“You fucking snake, you are the worst person I’ve ever known!” Trevor stood up, pointing at Michael, yelling. “You know how I feel about you, so you do this! You know what Michael? Meeting you was the worst thing that’s ever happened to me!”

“Huh. Is that so.”

“You fucking destroyed me you motherfucker! I have been miserable ever since I met you, and it has only gotten worse! When I’m with you, you act like you care about me, and we fuck, but all I can feel is doubt! Fear! Because you can’t be trusted! You were never actually with me! Do you know what it’s like to fall in love with a fucking snake? All I could think about was how you were going to leave me one day and disappear! And you did exactly that, for ten fucking years! I knew it wasn’t right, I knew it wasn’t working, so I wanted to leave, I tried, but I couldn’t! Because when I’m alone without you, I feel empty, like there’s a fucking hole in my body filled with acid. I feel drained, like I’m about to fucking die! And this shit doesn’t get better over time, I always felt dead no matter what I did, trust me, because I’ve tried everything! Drugs, booze, sex, fucking tattoos even! Nothing! I still felt like shit! I was never happy no matter what I do! This is your fucking fault Michael!”

“Fuck you. You think I have it easy? Do you have any idea what it was like for me? You think I don’t feel the same way about you? You think it’s easy for me to fall in love with _you_?”

“STOP LYING!”

“I’M NOT FUCKING LYING!” Michael stood up and grabbed Trevor’s collar. “You listen to me for once in your fucking life you piece of shit! You destroyed me just as much alright? You’re a fucking maniac, and I love you! You’re the worst person on earth! You are a fucking addict! You kill people without thinking! You torture people for fun! And it makes me feel like shit because I love you for it! I love every part of you, all of it! I love you so much it hurts my chest thinking about it! I love you so much it hurts when I look at you! Do you have any idea how disgusting it felt when I watched you stab an innocent pedestrian to death while laughing and got turned on by how sexy you looked? Do you know how frustrated it was to see your wild crazy eyes and think ‘he’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen’ when you were gouging a guy’s eyes out? I fell in love with you when you shot a fucking flare into a guy’s eye! You bring out the worst part of me! You make me feel like shit! I wanted to be a good person! A hero! Like in those fucking movies! I don’t want to be the homicidal maniac I feel like I am deep within! Then I met you and I’m in love with a literal fucking devil! Hell walking on earth! My rationality kept telling me to stay away from you so I can be a good person, reminding me of my responsibilities as a father. Like you said, I thought leaving was the right choice. But I ended up feeling the same way you did, I got fucking depressed! I lost incentives to live! I started drinking and it was useless. I wanted to love and look after my kids, be the kind of father I knew I was supposed to be, but I kept failing. I would get drunk and go fuck hookers in the ass and imagine they were you, but it never worked! Afterwards, sometimes even in the middle of fucking, I would cry, then I would sometimes kill the ones that saw me cry, and those senseless killings reminded me of you even more.”

Tears started accumulating in Michael’s eyes, and Trevor just stares expressionlessly. Michael took a breath and continues.

“When you walked into my kitchen and I heard your voice, my mind immediately reminded me that you were going to kill me and probably my whole family right there, and would maybe kill the entire world too if you find out about the whole truth. My mind told me that I should be afraid of you. But you know how I really felt at that moment? I wanted to pull you into my arms and kiss you and beg you to never leave me again. I wanted to tell you how much I missed you and beg for your forgiveness. I wanted the world to just disappear leaving just the two of us. If I have never met you, Trevor, I might have actually become that good guy I always wanted to be, a good father, a good husband. You ruined it for me. I should hate you but I can’t, so I hate myself instead. ”

Trevor smiled and took one step closer, and now their noses were touching. Trevor exhaled and put his arms around Michael’s waist.

“You’re a shit person, Townley. I fucking love you.”

As soon as Trevor pressed his lips on Michael’s, Michael pushed Trevor against the wall of the trailer and pushed his tongue into Trevor’s mouth without resistance. Trevor kissed back just as passionate.

The sun has completely set and Sandy Shores has become all dark and quiet, with only the beautiful sky and the sound of the light breeze blowing over sand.

**Author's Note:**

> I know what Michael said does not justify what he did, and I wanted to write a refutation so bad, but I just felt like it wasn't something Trevor would do after hearing what Michael just said, so I just left it like that. Also because I don't want this one to become too heavy. 
> 
> I have finished Chapter 3 for How It Was Supposed to Be, but I still want to edit a bit longer. Sorry for the delay


End file.
